Zonic VS Sonic
by Elephantom66
Summary: Tails builds a robot to try to help people around town, but once Zonic turns his back on Tails everyone will see who the real monster is. Will Sonic be able to take over Zonic? Or will Zonic go too far?
1. His Name is Zonic

In a small town there lived a two tailed fox. His name is Tails. He's never had a best friend. He was living on his own. He creates robots to help people around town, but they all back fire on him. The robots don't work or they blow up from all the wires. Tails has been working his whole life to change the world for the better, but that's about to change.

Tails was in his lab. He wore a white lab coat and glasses. He's been working on a robot for the past five months. He knows this robot will help the world. It's been years of planning gone wrong, but this time it's finally going to work. Tails put his blue prints on the counter and starred at them for a second.

"One last wire and it should start up." Tails said plugging a wire into the robot's back.

Tails closed the hatch and faces the robot. Tails takes off his glasses and steps back to look at the robot. The robot is taller than Tails, but not crazy tall. Tails grabs a remote and presses the green button. The robot's eyes light up and Tails gets a smile on his face. Finally, after years of building and planning Tails finally made the perfect robot.

"Finally!" Tails yelled. "I did it!"

Tails started to jumped around his lab. The robot see's this a copies Tails movement. Tails made a fun and helpful robot. Whatever Tails would do the robot would copy. Tails stopped and set his remote down. He turned towards the robot and put his arms behind his back. He cleared his throat.

"Hello." Tails said.

"Hello. Master Tails."

"I like the sound of that. Now, come help me clean this mess up."

Tails walked away and started to clean up his lab. The robot started to clean as well. Tails ears went up as he heard the doorbell ring. The robot looked up and turned his head. Smoke started to fill the air. Tails slowly turned around towards the robot and saw that his head blew up.

"No!" Tails yelled. "Stupid doorbell."

Tails left his broken robot and headed out of his lab. His lab was underground so no one would know about it. He locked the door to his lab and walked up some stairs. He opened a door that let to his basement. There was nothing in his basement. He walked up another set of stairs and left the basement. He locked the basement door and was on the main floor. He walked over to the front door, throwing his lab coat on the counter. He reached for the door knob and turned it.

"You ready?" Amy Rose asked.

"You know what... I'm really busy."

"Come on Tails. You always do this."

"I can't. As much as I want to I have a lot of work to do."

"You never spend anytime with your girlfriend."

"Cream..." Tails said looking at Cream. "How about a date tomorrow?"

"Deal! As long as I get to spend time with you." Cream said.

The couple kissed each other and Amy and Cream left the house. They got in Amy's car and began to drive to their apartment building. Amy and Cream living together. Once they got to their apartment Amy could tell that Cream was upset. Amy turns on the TV and grabs a bowl of ice cream for the two of them. They sat in front of the TV with spoons in their hands.

"I don't get why he doesn't want to spend time with me." Cream said.

"Maybe he's making you something in his lab."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm. Maybe flowers that will never die."

Cream signed and ate more ice cream. Amy didn't know what to say so it was better off that she didn't say anything. The girls watched TV together and talked about a lot of things. Cream let out her feelings, which ended up making her cry. Amy cried along with her best friend. They finished their ice cream and headed off to bed. They got ready together.

"At least have a date tomorrow." Amy said flossing her teeth.

"You've been on more date than I have."

"I like to call them a one night stand."

"Just be happy that Scourge didn't give you anything."

"I know right!? He's been after girls ever since high school ended."

The two friends laughed and went off to bed. Amy had a weird feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

It's the next day. Tails and Cream have a date today. Since Cream loves the park so much that's where their date would be. Cream was waiting in the park sitting on a bench. Cream knew Tails was always a little late. She didn't mind it, but she was getting worried now. Amy was hiding in the bushes. Amy knew Tails would do this to her best friend. Cream didn't need this in her life. Amy signed and went to go get some ice cream.

"Did he text you?" Amy asked handing Cream some ice cream.

Cream shook her head with looked down at the ground. Amy was getting worried about Tails. Making all these robots was bad for him. Sometimes he would stay in his lab for days without seeing day light! One time Amy found Tails in his lab working on robots without four nights of sleep or seeing the sun. Once Amy dragged Tails out of lab Tails went mad. He had to be in lab for certain hours. By now, Cream is crying because Tails never showed up again!

Amy patted Cream on her back. In the distance she saw Tails. He had his lab coat on. Amy glared at Tails, but he didn't see her. Tails waved at Amy but Amy whispered something in Cream's ear. Cream slowly looked up with tears in her eyes. Tails was now standing in front of the two friends.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked seeing his girlfriend crying.

"YOU!" Cream snapped. "I just wanted a date! Why can't you remember that!?"

"Better late than never."

"Look Tails." Amy began as she stood up. "I know you've been going through things ever since Cosmo, but you got Cream and a better life."

"I got it." Tails said. "I made a robot that will work this time."

Tails stepped to the right and there was a robot standing behind him. Tails turned the robot on and the robot starts to talk. It scans the park and it looks at Cream. The robot knows that she is a bunny. The robot scanned her ice cream. Something in his system goes off.

"Danger. Too cold." The robot said.

The robot slaps the ice cream out of Cream' hand and it flies into the air and lands on her head. The robot does the same with Amy only her ice cream hits Cream too. The robot scans Cream and now she is too cold. Tails knows this isn't a good sign. The robot walks towards Cream, but she runs away. Everyone at the park starts to freak out because the robot is now firing fire at Cream to warm her. As Cream is running, there is a lake and Cream is running right towards it. Amy thought of something.

"Jump in the lake Cream!" Amy yells.

Cream heard Amy, but didn't look back. She didn't want to see the robot. Cream stops in front of the lake and turns around. The robot is coming after her with his hand sout. Cream jumps to the left and the robot falls into the lake getting Cream wet. The ice cream melts away from her head. Amy runs over to Cream and they hug each other.

"My robot!" Tails yells.

"Your robot!?" Cream yells. "I almost die and all you can think about is your damn robot!?"

"C-Cream... Calm down." Tails said putting his hands out.

"No! That was the last time Tails! It's over!"

Cream starts to cry and she runs away. Amy looks at Tails and gives him a glare.

"This is what you get for not letting go." Amy said running after Cream.

Tails is all alone at the park and it starts to rain. Everyone started to yell at Tails and throws rocks at him. Tails never meant to hurt anyone. He just wanted to help people. Tails would never want to hurt a person ever. Tails walks back to his house. He puts on a new lab coat and pulls out a tone of blue prints. He works all night trying to build the perfect robot.

"I need chargers." Tails said looking around his lab.

Tails finds car chargers. He plugs them in and puts one on the robot's head and the other one on the robot's chest. Tails puts his glasses on and turned on the power. The power in the whole city goes off because of Tails. Tails has his flashlight and he opens his fuse box and turns the power back on. He takes off his gasses and walks over to the table where the robot was laying. The robot's eyes open and Tails starts to do an evil laugh.

"He's alive! I shall name him Zonic!" Tails yells.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I like where this is going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Coming Out as Sonic

It's the next day. Tails slept well knowing that he finally made the perfect robot. Although, he lost Cream yesterday. He lost something great, but also gained something great. Tails was happy about Zonic. Hopefully Zonic wouldn't blow up in his face. Tails has a feeling that Zonic is the one and only robot that can finally help people around town. Tails pushed off the bed covers and went to his lab. Once Tails opened the door to his lab he saw Zonic roaming around the lab.

"Zonic!" Tails said.

"Yes, Master?" Zonic asked walking over to Tails.

"I need to upgrade your system."

Tails gestured his arm towards the counter. Zonic walked over to the counter and sat on it. Tails notice that he didn't have any clothes on. Even though Zonic was a robot, it still felt weird seeing him naked. Tails held up a finger and went into the closet in his lab. All he had were lab coats, but also a suit.

"Put this on." Tails said.

"It's a suit." Zonic said holding it up.

"A battle suit."

Zonic put the battle suit on and Tails started to upgrade Zonic's system. Tails had easy access to Zonic's system even when he was wearing the battle suit. Zonic stayed stilled while Tails worked. He scanned the whole lab and knew everything about Tails' lab. Once Tails was done upgrading Zonic's system Tails stood in front of Zonic. He put his hands behind his back and thought about testing Zonic out.

"Follow me." Tails said.

Zonic followed Tails out of the lab. He locked up his lab. Tails and Zonic walked through the basement, which didn't have anything Zonic could scan. They made it to the first floor. Tails walked down a hallway and opened a screen door. Zonic touched the door and pulled his hand away. He kept looking at the door.

"Zonic!" Tails yelled.

Zonic left the door alone and ran right through it. Zonic looked at Tails and back at the door. Zonic picked up the screen door and put it back it place. He let go, but the door fell down. Zonic picked up the door and held it with one hand. He punched it in place with his other hand. The door was back in place and Zonic walked over to Tails without saying a word. Tails shook his head.

Zonic had no weapons or anything bad on him. Tails had put a stuffed cat in a tree that was in his back yard. Tails started to make cat noises. Zonic looked at Tails with a weird looking. Zonic scanned Tails and he wasn't a cat. Tails was a fox. A two tailed fox.

"Why are you making cat noises, Master?" Zonic asked with a tilt of his head.

"There is a cat stuck in the tree." Tails said pointing to the cat.

"I will save him or her depending what's between its legs!" Zonic said pointing one finger in the air.

Tails slaps the palm of his hand over his forehead. Zonic ran over to the tree and starts to climb it. Zonic grabs the cat and jumps down. Zonic sets the cat on the ground, but it falls on its side. Zonic stood up and looked down the cat.

"It passed out. I will save him or her depending what's between-"

"The cat is fake, Zonic." Tails said cutting Zonic off.

"This cat lied to me!"

Zonic had anger in the tone of his face. Zonic picked up the cat and wrapped his hands around it's neck. He squeezed and Tails noticed something about Zonic. After beating the stuffed cat up, Zonic was breathing hard. His hands were in fists and the stuffed cat... Well, people wouldn't know what it was anymore. Tails and Zonic went back inside after Zonic had cooled down a little. They went back into the lab so Tails can fix some things about Zonic. He took off his battle suit, but had his pants still on.

"I see you don't like being lied to." Tails said opening Zonic's back.

"No. I wanted to help the cat, but it played a trick on me."

Tails closed Zonic' back and he put his battle suit back on. Tails and Zonic headed upstairs and went to go eat lunch. Zonic starred out a window in the living room. He wanted to go explore the world. He knew that Tails wouldn't let him leave this place. It was worth a shot trying to ask about the outside world.

"Master? When can I be on my own?" Zonic asked still starring out the window.

"Never."

Zonic's ears went down after Tails had said that. Zonic didn't want to make Tails mad so he didn't ask again. They ate lunch and did some more test. Zonic couldn't stop thinking about the outside world. Zonic knew he was worth something in the world and that he has to live his life to the fullest. Even if that means going behind your Master's back.

"Alright, Zonic. I made you a bed." Tails said.

"I'm good with the counter." Zonic said laying down on the counter.

Tails shrugged. He didn't care where Zonic slept as long as it was in his lab. Nothing bad could ever happen in his lab. Tails turns off the lights. All Tails could see was Zonic's grey eyes. Zonic closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tails locked up the lab and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Two hours later, Zonic wakes up. He closes his eyes and opens them wide. He has flashlights in his eyes. Zonic sits up and walks over to the door of the lab. There is a code on it. Since Zonic had already scanned Tails' lab he knew the code. Zonic type in the code and the door opened. Zonic closed the door and walks upstairs.

Zonic walked upstairs and walked past Tails' bedroom. Zonic slowly opened Tails' bedroom door. Tails is fast asleep. Zonic closes the door and goes into another room. It was the bathroom. Zonic walks out and walks into another room. This room had a bed and a closet. Zonic scanned the whole room and opened the closet. He finds clothes and goes back downstairs. Zonic walks into the kitchen and turns on the lights.

"Clothes check." Zonic said.

Zonic sits on the counter and begins to think. What else does he need? Zonic unfolds the clothes and there is a plastic bag. There was a word on the bag. Zonic scanned the word and it processes.

"Cosmo." Zonic said.

Zonic looks at the bag. There was a single seed. Zonic gets an idea from the bag. He takes the seed out and gets out of cup. He fills it with water and puts the seed in it. He puts the cup in the sink and leaves it there. Zonic holds up the plastic bad. He cuts the bag up. Soon, he had two small circles. He needs a color. He can't be seen with grey eyes. Zonic opens all the drawer until he finds something he can use.

"Tails has blue eyes... I shall have green eyes." Zonic said pulling out green food coloring.

Zonic puts two drops in the middle of the circle. Zonic goes back upstairs and into the bathroom. He puts the small plastic circles in his eyes and blinks for a while. He changes clothes. He does something with hair. He has quills. He is wearing red shoes with black gloves. No shirt or pants. He didn't like the feeling of those hugging his body. Zonic opens the front door and sees a shooting star. He scans it with his eyes and it processes.

"Shooting star... It moves so fast. Can I move that fast?"

Zonic shut the front door and locks it. He looks down at his shoes. He runs after the star and passes it. He stops and dust formed behind him.

"Faster than the speed of sound... My name shall me be Sonic... Sonic thy Hedgehog."

"Sounds better with 'the'." Said a voice.

Sonic turned around and noticed and green hedgehog with drum sticks in his hands. Sonic is there to help people.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. "Do you need help?"

"Nah man! Names Manic! I can tell you're new in town."

Sonic and Manic shook hands. Before Sonic could ask anything Manic left. Sonic starred up at the sky. He got his looks and his name. He just needs a place to stay and to know what time is was. Sonic studied the sky carefully. Zonic left the house a few minutes ago. Since Zonic had also scanned Tails he knew Tails' sleep pattern. Tails rarely wakes up in the middle of the night.

"It's midnight... I hope Master Tails doesn't find me."

Sonic begins to walk the streets alone. He looks at all the houses. Every single light was off. Sonic knew people were fast asleep in bed. Sonic wasn't tired at all. He didn't feel anything. He was a robot, but he didn't want to be. He got a weird feeling in his stomach though. Sonic put a hand on his stomach.

"Battery life... 89 percent." Sonic said.


	3. Meeting Her

During the night Sonic had encounter many things. He went down an ally and a group of men came and corner him, but Sonic took care of them in one single punch. Sonic didn't mess around with those guys. Sonic also went into stores and wondered around for hours. Eventually he got kicked out for not buying anything. Sonic went to the park and no one was there. He knew this must be a safe place to sleep, so that's where he stayed the rest of the night. He liked being out on his own.

It's morning now. Sonic was sleeping under a tree with his arms behind his head. He woke up to kids laughing. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up. He began to scan his surroundings and it was still the park. He got up and started to walk around the park. As he walked he noticed some people near a lake. There were people swimming in the lake. He walked over to the people, who are cops.

"Stay back son." The cop said. "We have another one of Tails' robots in the lake."

"I will help you get it out."

Sonic put his foot in the water. He scanned the water with his foot and there was nothing in the lake beside the robot and money. Sonic jumped in the lake and swam down. The cops tired to pull Sonic back up, but Sonic was already at the bottom of the lake, which wasn't that deep at all. After a few seconds Sonic came back with the robot in his arms. Sonic got out of the lake and he set the robot on the ground. Sonic started to do CPR on the robot.

"Son... It's not alive." The cop said.

"Oh... I have failed a life."

"Why are you talking like a robot? Never mind. We can take it from here."

Sonic nodded and left the cops to do their job. Sonic started to talk to himself. He did sound more like a robot than a human being. Sonic walked into the city and there were people everywhere! It was Station Square. It's a good thing Sonic didn't look like a robot. He didn't have his battle suit on. There were some girls who were winking at him and waving as they walk by. Sonic waved backed and walked straight ahead.

"Excuse me... No! Excuse me sir... Come back!" Yelled a voice.

Sonic stopped walking and scanned the area. There was a bird flying in the air and a girl was running after the bird. The bird was flying towards Sonic. He reached his hand up and got the bird. He girl stopped running and smiled. She walked over to Sonic and he handed her the bird back. The girl put her bird in her bird cage and looked at Sonic.

"Thank you, um..."

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Amy Rose."

Sonic remember he couldn't talk like a robot anymore. He had to talk like a normal person. He changed his voice box. It was a deep and mature voice. Perfect for a male hedgehog.

"How are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm good now that you're here. Thank you again."

"Anytime."

Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up and Amy noticed something about him.

"Do you want to grab some coffee?" Amy asked.

"What's coffee?" Sonic asked tilting his head.

"Oh boy... You need some help. Follow me."

Amy started to walk away and Sonic walked behind her. As they walk Sonic and her talked. They went to Amy's house first so she could put her pet bird away. Before they left Amy noticed that Sonic was wearing black gloves.

"I have a pair of white gloves. Do you want them?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded and changed his black gloves to white ones. Amy held her up, but Sonic just looked at her.

"You don't know that much, do you?" Amy asked putting her hand down.

"You were going to high five me."

"Yea, but you're too slow."

Sonic's eyes opened up a little once Amy said that. She laughed and winked at Sonic. The two of them left her house and went out. They would be eating lunch together. They sat outside under the shade. They sat at a table that was in a circle. They sat across from each other. Sonic scanned everything that was neat him. It processed and it ran up as a date in his system. Even thought Sonic is a robot he had some feelings going through his body. He scanned that feeling at it came up as the butterflies. Amy talked on and on and Sonic couldn't get a word in, but he didn't mind.

"So Sonic... Tell me about yourself." Amy said.

Sonic started to think for a second. He scanned the knowledge he had about himself and nothing came up. It was weird, but he started to sweat. He wasn't a real person. Robots can't sweat or feel any emotions.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Yes... Anything else?"

"I can tell the time just by looking at the sky and I can run really fast."

"Any anyways..." Amy said. "Tell me about your family."

"I don't have a family."

"Well, why don't we start here then... You can come live with me and my roommate, Cream. She should be here any minute."

Amy started to look around for Cream. Just then, Cream came by. Amy smiled at Sonic and stood up from her seat. She called Cream over and waved at her. Cream smiled and walked over to Amy. There was a gate separating the restaurant from station square. Amy let Cream in through the gate and they went back to the table.

It was started to get really hot outside. Sonic saw everyone acting different. Was it from the heat or something else? Sonic brushed it off and scanned both of the girls. Sonic loved the fact that no one knows if he was scanning them. If people found out, they would know that he is really a robot. The friends orders their drinks and Amy started to talk to Cream about Sonic. Everything was going well for them.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but if you run into Tails. Stay away." Cream said.

Sonic didn't say anything, but he knew who Cream was talking about. Why would anyone want to stay away from Tails? He was nice and wanted to help people in the world, just like Sonic. Tails wasn't the bad guy.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because he's a mad man. He's always building these robots. I'm really worried about him." Cream explained.

"Don't be worried. It building robots makes him stress free it's good for his mind."

Amy and Cream both looked at each other. They both smiled knowing Sonic was going to be fun hanging out with. They friends talked about different things. Cream told about herself to Sonic. Sonic mostly listened to the girls talk and laugh. He could tell they were best friends.

* * *

"Thank god I put a tracking device in Zonic!" Tails said walking through the park. "Ah! Found him!"

Tails walked into town. Sonic, Amy, and Cream were enjoying lunch outside. Sonic talkd about what he liked to do for fun. He mostly did things alone. He didn't mind being alone. He didn't have a family. He only had a best friend, but Sonic never said his name.

"Zonic!" Tails yelled.

"Master..." Sonic whispered.

"I told you Tails would come running back to you." Amy said to Cream.

The girls got up and went over to Tails. Sonic stayed back at the table. Tails found him. How could this have happened? Tails had his lab coat on and his hair was a mess. It looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. Tails noticed Amy and Cream walking towards him. He had to fix things with Cream.

"I have to fix this first." Tails said to himself as he saw Cream.

Soon, Tails and Cream were face to face. Amy stayed behind knowing what was going to happen. She made a face at Tails, hoping he couldn't hurt Cream again. Amy went back to the table with Sonic. Amy told Sonic about Tails and Cream. Sonic didn't really like the way the two girls talked about Tails. He liked building robots, so what.

Amy noticed Tails and Cream walking hand in hand over to the table. Amy smiled at the sight. Tails must have fixed things with Cream. Sonic could feel Tails coming closer and closer to the table. Everything was about to change.

"I hope you guys have fun. I got a date with Tails tonight." Cream said kissing Tails and running off.

Sonic's back was turned towards Tails. Hopefully Tails wouldn't see him, but that highly unlikely. Tails had his tracking device in his hands and on top was a small red button.

"Who's your friend, Amy?" Tails asked putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Oh, he just helped me save my bird. So this is my thanks to him."

"Mmmm. He's a robot."

"Another one Tails? Really?" Amy said with her eyes narrowed.

"Come on Zonic. Let's get back to the lab." Tails said.

Sonic didn't move. He didn't want to go back to the lab. He wanted to be free and explore the whole world. Tails knew he wasn't going to budge. Amy knew Sonic didn't want to go back with Tails.

"You know we're at lunch right now." Amy said.

"You know I'm a busy guy."

Tails had enough of this. He pulled out his tracking device and pushed the red button. Sonic pulled out the green plastic circles that were in his eyes. His were red now and he stood up. He flipped the table over everyone starred at Sonic. Everyone started to get scared. Something was going to happen now.

Everyone back up from Sonic. He (Sonic) started to destroy everything in his sight. Amy couldn't believe this. Sonic was such a nice guy and he would never act like!

"Sonic! Stop!" Amy yelled pulling on his arm.

"That's not his name, Amy."

"Stop! Don't do this!" Amy said ignoring Tails.

Zonic is back. He felt Amy pulling on his arm. He looked down at Amy. He saw how scared she looked, but he didn't care about her anymore. He pushed her away, but she came right back. She stood in front of him with her arms out so he couldn't hurt anyone or anything else. Zonic grabbed Amy and threw her into the building. She started to scream in pain.

Zonic didn't care that she was screaming. He wasn't a helpful robot anymore. He was started to hurt people. Tails watched as Zonic destroy things. He had an evil grin on his face. Everyone saw the crazy look in Tails' eyes. He was a man scientist. Once Zonic was done destroying everything, Tails put a leash on Zonic. The two of them went back to his house.

Amy was still in the broken wall. Someone had called 911, but no one told the cops who did it. They didn't want Zonic to come back and kill them. Amy was sent to the hospital. After Cream's date she came straight to the hospital. Amy didn't tell Cream what had happened until after her date with Tails. Amy wasn't upset by this, but the only thing she could think about was Sonic... He's gone though. Tails took Sonic away from her.


	4. Mad Man

It's late at night. Tails and Zonic were in Tails' lab. Tails has been working on Zonic all night. Tails had to make sure nothing was going to ruin this robot. Zonic was on sleep mode. Tails put new things inside of Zonic. New chips. New weapons. New system. New everything. He even got a new suit.

Zonic's new suit was a tight red skin suit. He had blue gloves. Gold shoulder pads. He also had a helmet that protected his quills and face. He also had green shoes with gold on them. He also had a gold plate over his chest. Tails wouldn't let anything happen to Zonic's chest because that's where everything was plugged into.

Even thought Zonic ran away from Tails, he wasn't mad. It was an experiment gone bad and Tails fixed it. Tails woke Zonic up from sleep mode. Zonic sat up and his eyes were green.

"Sonic." Tails said.

"What?"

Tails groaned, knowing Sonic was still in his system. Tails had to get rid of Sonic once and for all. Tails pulled on Sonic's arm and put a screw driver in it. He started to turn the screw driver. Sonic looked at Tails. He didn't want to change.

"I promise I'll be better." Sonic said.

"I know... Because you're never seeing the real world again."

Tails let go of Sonic's arm and stepped back. Tails looked at Sonic's eyes and they were grey instead of green. Tails grabs a device and pushes a button on it. Sonic's eyes go bloody red. Tails grins knowing something wonderful just happened.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm Zonic."

Tails laughs knowing that Sonic will never come back. Tails puts Zonic to sleep mode again and he goes out. As Tails was out everyone starred at him and backed away from him. Tails walked into Station Square. He notice the broken building Zonic threw Amy in.

"I wonder how Amy is doing..." Tails said to himself.

He never meant to hurt Amy, but everyone else had hurt Tails and it was the closest thing he got to hurting people. Tails liked the feeling of people getting hurt. He didn't know why, he just liked it. He knew it was a bad feeling, but it felt so good to him. Zonic didn't care anymore because Taild programed him that way. Tails went shopping for parts while he was in Station Square.

Once Tails got back to his house he went down to his lab. He saw Zonic sleeping on the floor. He never moved from that spot. Tails walked over to him and woke him up again. Zonic opened his eyes and stood up. His eyes were grey again.

"How may I he-" Zonic began.

"No need for help." Tails said. "I just need your knowledge on her." Tails said holding up a picture of a girl.

Zonic scanned the picture and he processed it. As Zonic spoke Tails wrote down everything. After that was done, Tails put the notes away and looked at Zonic. Tails held something in his hands. Zonic scanned it.

"A gun." Zonic said.

"Yes. You're going to learn how to use it."

Tails and Zonic went outside again. Zonic didn't break the door this time. Zonic held up his gun and practiced shooting. He was a pro at it. He could even shoot with his eyes closed if he wanted too. Tails looked at his watch and clapped his hands. They had to go somewhere.

* * *

Tails and Zonic went out to the park. Everyone notice Zonic was wearing a different outfit. They didn't mess with him or Tails. Zonic could go off at any second and people minded their own business. Even cops didn't go near Tails. They just waved or said nothing to him. Zonic never cracked a smile at all. Then, Tails see's Amy and Cream at the park.

Amy had a broken arm from what Zonic did to her. The boys go over to the girls. Zonic see's Amy and he gets a funny feeling about her. Amy is upset that she will never see Sonic ever again. Tails pulls Cream to the side and they talked for a while. Amy sits down on a park bench looking down. She didn't want to see Zonic at all, but Zonic pulled some flowers from the ground and held out his hand.

Amy looked up and saw Zonic holding flowers for her. Amy gently takes the flowers and stares at Zonic. His eyes turn a greenish color after that.

"Zonic! Let's go." Tails said.

Zonic turned around without saying anything and walked over to Tails. The two of them walked out of the park. Cream smiled as Tails left. She walked over to Amy and she noticed the flowers.

"What boy gave you those?" Cream asked sitting next to Amy.

"Sonic..." Amy said looking at Tails and Zonic.

Cream didn't understand what Amy was talking about, but she didn't question it. The girls got up and went back to their apartment. Ever since Amy was at the hospital Cream knew Amy hit her head because she wasn't the same. She kept talking about Sonic, but he was never around anymore. Cream thought he was from a different state or something, but she didn't know the whole story.

Amy kept trying to get Cream to understand. She didn't believe Amy because Tails would have told her. Tails wasn't like that. He would never build a robot just to hurt people or anything bad like that. Amy couldn't get through to Cream so she just left it. Amy kept the flowers in her room. She always smiled at the flowers once she walked into her room.

"I'll get you back, Sonic." Amy said with a smile.

Tails was in his lab. Zonic was sleeping on the ground of the lab. Tails woke him up and Zonic stood up and didn't say a word. Tails started to walk around his lab and talked about new rules with Zonic. Tails had to keep Zonic safe from anything. Even if that means hurting and killing other people.

"And never forget... If anyone makes fun of you destroy them. Got it?" Tails asked.

"Yes, Master Zails."

"Zails? I like it." Tails said with an evil grin. "Now, I have to go meet Cream. You may go walk around the city, but if you see You-Know-Who run."

Zonic nodded and they left the house. Tails went left while Zonic went right. Everyone knew who Zonic was and what he had become. He walked into town and it's the same old thing. Zonic kept walking straight without waving or saying anything to anyone. He never saw Amy, which was a good thing. He couldn't let Tails down again. That would be the last thing he would want to do.

After walking for a long time, Zonic found himself walking through the wood. He heard something and stopped walking. He looked down at his shoes and there was a bunny sniffing his shoes. Zonic scans the bunny. With a fast motion Zonic picks up the bunny and throws it up in a tree.

"You are safe now." Zonic said.

Zonic keeps walking with a grin on his face. He starts to scan everything in his sight. It was all new things for him. He was learning what the world was really like again. He was starting to get a funny feeling inside of him. A smile grew on his face, but that went away once he heard a voice.

"This isn't you, Zonic. Let the real Sonic out." Sonic's thoughts said.

"No. I can't hurt Amy anymore." Zonic said.

"You're hurting her just by being gone. Let. Me. OUT!"

Zonic pulled off his helmet and threw it on the ground. He covered his ears with his hands. He closes his eyes tight and falls on his knees. He opened his eyes and saw a small puddle of water. In the reflection of the puddle was Sonic. Zonic gasps and stares at his other half.

"Let me out. You're going to kill many people." Sonic said.

"No! I have to do the right thing for Zails."

Sonic thought about who Zails was. It must be Tails, but with a Z instead of a T. Sonic rolled his eyes at Zonic. He couldn't believe this anymore.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Tails got what he wanted and he's going to use you for evil!"

"Maybe I want to be evil."

"Maybe you'll kill Amy."

Zonic starred at Sonic. He gave Sonic a glare. He pounds the puddle making Sonic go away. Zonic stood up and walked out of the woods. He walked back into the city and everyone is screaming running around. Everything was on fire. Zonic walked slowly and took everything in.

"This is what you get!" Tails yelled.

Robots started to fly in the air firing at people. Zonic put his helmet on and pulled out his gun. He walked over to Tails who was laughing and pushing random button on his devices.

"Tails stop!" Amy yelled. "This isn't the real you!" Amy yelled.

Tails and Zonic both looked at each other with glares. Tails nodded his head towards Amy and Zonic nodded. Zonic looked over at Amy. She had tears in her eyes and she was breathing hard from running around. Zonic pointed his gun at her and she gasped. He pulled the trigger.

"I told you would kill her." Sonic said in Zonic's mind.

 **XXX**

"One hundred percent charged." Tails said.

Zonic woke up. He must have been charging this whole time. He opened his eyes and sat up. Tails smiled at Zonic, but he didn't smile back. He looked down at himself and he was wearing his new suit. The whole thing with the park must have been a whole dream. Killing Amy was a dream. Sonic's voice was a dream.

"I have some trouble with you, Zonic." Tails said. "You must have been having a nightmare."

Zonic didn't say anything. Tails looked at him and waved his hand in front of Zonic's face. Zonic looked at Tails, but didn't say anything. Tails put his hand to his side and sighed.

"I need your help." Tails said.

"How may I help you?" Zonic said standing up.

"It's with Cream... I know you're only a robot, but she doesn't like me building robots."

"So? If it makes you stress free it's fine."

The boys talked for a while. Zonic felt weird talking about girls. He wasn't programed for this, but he knew how Tails felt. Sonic was coming back. He (Sonic) was starting to take over Zonic. Zonic was starting to feel feelings. Hate, shyness, anger, sadness, happiness, and love. Zonic was becoming a real person.

"Well, I'm going out with Cream." Tails said. "I want you to stay here and clean the lab."

Zonic nodded and Tails left. Zonic grab a bottle of water and a rag. He poured water on everything and cleaned it. He was careful about the plugs and outlets. As Zonic was cleaning he scanned everything again. Zonic went over to the computer and poured a small amount of water on his hand. He touched the computer, but he got shocked from it.

"Bad idea." Zonic said.

Zonic look at his hand. He pulled off his blue gloves and noticed something red. He was bleeding. Zonic left the lab and went all the way upstairs. He went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He starred at himself in the mirror. His eyes were turning green and there was color in his face. He took off his suit and noticed fur on his chest.

"It's not easy getting rid of Sonic... I'm turning you into a real hedgehog, Zonic." Sonic's reflection on the mirror said.


	5. High Five

As Zonic finished cleaning up the lab, he opened Tails' closet. All that was in there were lab coats. Zonic took off his helmet and set it down. One by one he hand washed each lab coat. On the last coat Zonic was washing, a picture fell out. He picked it up an scanned the photo.

"Cosmo." Zonic said. "I already scanned this though."

Zonic remembers scanning this before. This must be the girl Tails wanted all that information about. Zonic knew everything about Cosmo, but Tails had Cream in his life now. Just thinking about that made Zonic think of Amy. He washed the lab coat and put the picture away. He left the lab with a camera in his hands. He had to get a picture of Amy.

Zonic scanned the whole city. His data showed Amy was inside a house. Zonic walked for a while. Finally he reached a house. Amy had told him that she lived in an apartment. Maybe she moved. Zonic walked up to the house and looked inside the window. He sees Amy sitting on the couch watching TV. Her cast was finally off. Zonic takes a picture. Little did he know the flash was on and Amy turned her head.

"What is he doing here?" Amy asked herself.

Amy stood up and went over to the front door. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Soni- Zonic?" Amy asked.

Zonic didn't say anything. He had a glare on his face. He pushed Amy aside and sat on the couch. Amy closes the front door and sits next to him.

"I know this isn't my house. I'm just visiting my mom."

Zonic nods, but doesn't say anything. Zonic holds out his hand and Amy looks down at his hand. He had blue gloves on now. In fact, everything about Zonic was new. She didn't like it at all. She wanted Sonic back.

"High five?" Amy asked seeing his hand out.

Zonic pulled his hand away and took off his blue glove. Amy looked at his hand again and gasp. There was a huge cut in the middle of his hand and it was bleeding too. Amy took his glove and it also had blood on it.

"Why didn't you clean your cut?" Amy asked. "I'll be back."

Amy got up and left. While she was gone Zonic scanned the room he was in. He was in the living room. He couldn't believe he was here right now. Amy came back with a bottle of water and a rag. She sat on the couch and poured a small amount of water on the rag.

"This won't hurt." Amy said.

She placed the rag on Zonic's cut. He didn't move at all. There was little pain for him. Although, Amy he felt something warm. He looked down at his hand. Amy was holding his hand. He scanned both of their hands. Amy had her body heat on Zonic.

"Wait. Robots can't bleed." Amy said as she stopped what she was doing.

Zonic and Amy made eye contact. Amy smiled at him, but Zonic didn't smile back. Amy noticed green in his eyes. Sonic was calling her. He was trapped inside, but he was trying to get free. Tails had created life. Zonic was turning into a real hedgehog. She couldn't believe it.

"Let's go do something." Amy said. "My mom won't mind. I told her about you."

Amy grabbed Zonic's hand and they went outside. Amy wanted to show Zonic the world again. Amy knew that Tails would be hanging out with Cream all day long. This was the perfect day to show Zonic around. Amy went to her favorite on earth. The two friends walked around. Amy stopped in front of the woods. She turned around and clapped her hands together.

"We're going hiking!" Amy said.

Zonic didn't say anything. Amy grinned and walked into the woods. Zonic followed without saying anything. He didn't talk at all. He let Amy do all the talking. She was giving him her whole life story. Amy felt so bad Zonic though. She knew he wanted to be free, but he was going to hurt people. Tails was going mad with power. He finally built a robot, but Zonic is betraying Tails.

Amy stopped at a river. She sat down on a boulder and Zonic sat next to her. He scanned everything in sight. There were fishes and bugs everywhere. He would zap all the bugs that were flying near them.

"Sonic! I mean, Zonic. You can't do that. No killing." Amy said hitting Zonic's shoulder.

Zonic looked at his shoulder. He scanned it and felt nothing. He saw the motion Amy had done when punching him. He put his hand into a fist and punched her shoulder. He used a little too much forced and knocked Amy in the river.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Zonic laughed.

Amy stood on her knees and spit water out of her mouth. She knew she couldn't get Zonic wet. She'll think of something though. She got up and a fish jumped in front of her. She crawled back on the boulder and Zonic looked at all the fishes. Amy saw his eyes move. He was taking it all in. She saw the green color coming back into his eyes. She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Amy asked.

Zonic didn't say anything. Amy signed and let her hair down. Her hair was dripping wet. Zonic grabbed her hair and gently pulled on her hand. Water poured out and fell on the ground. Zonic let go and Amy touched her again. It was dry! Zonic got all the water off.

"I'll let the sun dry my clothes." Amy smiled.

Zonic looked at her and grinned. After a while of spending time in the woods they walked back into town. Zonic and Amy went back to Amy's mom house. Her mother was making dinner. Amy stopped at the front door and turned towards Zonic. He looked at the door with wide eyes. Amy looked down and slapped her hands on her thighs.

"I had fun today." Amy said. "I hope we can do this again."

Amy took Zonic's hand and held it up. With her other hand she high fived him. Zonic blinked and looked at Amy. She smiled and let go of his hand.

"High five." Zonic said.

"High five." Amy said opening the door.

Amy shut the door and locked it. Zoinc stood outside the door for a while. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to spend more time with Amy. He knew Tails would be back home soon, so he had to be back before Tails. Zonic turned around and went back to Tails' house. He made it before Tails was back. Zonic opened the front door and his head was pounding. He slammed the front door shut and held his head.

"Get out!" Zonic yelled falling to his knees.

"Let me out!" Sonic yelled inside Zonic's head. "I need to be free! Stop fighting!"

"I have to listen to Tails!"

"Well I have to listen to my heart!"

Zonic's eyes opened wide and his hands fell to his side. He stood up and walked towards the basement door. He opened it and walked down the stairs. He was now in the lab. Zonic turned on the lights. He unplugged plugs (that weren't in the outlets) and plugged them into his body. He needed to get rid of Sonic. This was the only way he could think of.

"Zonic! I'm home!" Tails yelled shutting the front door.

Zonic looked up. Tails was home. He could help keep Sonic away. He unplugged himself and started to pound on the lab door. Tails rushed downstairs seeing what was going on. He opened the lab door and Zonic stopped pounding. He looked at Tails with red eyes. Tails slowly shut the lab door and walked past Zonic.

"What's gotten into you, Zonic. Need another charge?" Tails asked.

"Sonic." Zonic said.

Tails stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Zonic. Tails saw green in his eyes. Sonic was coming back to live and he was more powerful than ever. Tails glared at turned around. He put on his lab coat and pulled out some blue prints.

"We'll get rid of him." Tails said looking at Zonic.


	6. Sonic Wins

"I swear it Cream. I wouldn't lie to you." Amy said.

"Tails wouldn't kill anyone. That's not like him."

"He built a robot... Now that robot has feelings."

"I think you had too much to drink." Cream said putting her wine glass down.

"I'm not drunk. I went over to Tails' house and I heard Zonic screaming."

"I'm sure that was Tails. He's really scared of spiders."

Amy groaned and got up from the couch. She grabbed her coat and car keys. Cream rolled her eyes and sat up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Cream asked.

"I'm saving Sonic."

Amy opened the apartment door. She paused for a moment. She wanted Cream to come with her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Amy stepped out of the apartment. She didn't look back at Cream. Cream signed and called out to Amy.

"I'll come with you." Cream said. "Just to prove that you're drunk."

"Let's go!" Amy said with a smile.

The girls left the apartment and went to Amy's car. She started the car and they drove to Tails' place. It was late at night. No one was outside. House lights were off and everyone was fast asleep.

However, at Tails' place Zonic was strapped on the counter. Tails was going to make sure that Sonic was never going to show up. Tails put Zonic to sleep mode. He's been working on Zonic's system for the past four hours. He wasn't going to give up until the job was done. His plan wasn't going to fail him. He had already fail Cosmo, he can't fail again.

"Now... He just needs a charge." Tails said with a grin. "In a cage."

Tails had a cage set up. He couldn't let anything happened to Zonic. He put Zonic in the cage. It was tall enough for Zonic to stand up in. Zonic's eyes were shut and his whole body was ice cold. Even Tails got the shivers when he touched Zonic. He was so cold, like he was lifeless. Once Zonic was in the cage Tails locked it and threw the key off in the corner. Tails left the lab and went upstairs. Zonic did nothing. He couldn't do anything. Once he was fully charge he could wake up and free himself from the cage, but that wasn't going to happen. Soon, Amy and Cream reached Tails' house.

"See! Tails is sleeping." Cream said pointing at Tails' house.

"Well it's your fault we're late."

"I wanted ice cream." Cream said licking her ice cream.

The two girls finished and got out of the car. Amy parked away from Tails house just in case something bad would happen. Amy had a weird feeling about this. Cream just came along to prove Amy wrong. The girls reached the door and looked at each other. This was it. Amy knocked on the door and they waited for a while. The door swung open and a tried Tails was standing in front of them.

"It's a little late, guys." Tails said with a yawn.

"I told you!" Cream said hitting Amy.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Amy had this crazy thought that Zonic was turning into a real hedgehog."

Tails looked at Amy, but she looked at the ground. This was bad. Amy had to think of something and fast. Cream put her hands on her hips. She was right all along.

"It was just a dream." Amy lied.

"I'm sure it was." Tails said. "Well, goodnight ladies."

Tails shut the door on them. Amy rubbed her arm and Cream starred Amy down as they walked towards the car. Amy started the car up, but Cream pulled the keys out.

"Tell me the truth, Amy." Cream said holding Amy's hand. "Are you really in love with Zonic?"

"It's Sonic and yes. We both felt something when we were at lunch." Amy said looking at Cream in the eyes.

"But he's a robot. He's not real."

"He's real to me. I know he felt something too. He was the one who gave me those flowers when we were at the park."

"Zonic?"

"Yea... Zonic has two side. Zonic which is the evil kind and Sonic who is the good kind."

Cream sighed and sat back in her seat. Amy turned the car back on and they drove home. The girls didn't say anything else until they got to the apartment. While Amy got ready for bed Cream was on the phone with Tails. Even though she knew he was trying to sleep she had to figure something out.

"Tails, you can tell me anything. Who is this Sonic person." Cream said laying on the couch.

 _"No one. He was just someone who got in my way."_

"What did you do?"

 _"Why are you asking so many questions? This isn't like you."_

"It isn't like you to keep secrets from your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Cream gasped, and Tails covered his mouth. Cream's mouth was wide open and Tails didn't know what to say anymore.

"I didn't mean that Cream." Tails said.

"I knew I should have never trusted you again. Bye Tails."

With that, Cream hung up the phone. She started to cry. Amy stopped what she was doing and went to see Cream. Amy saw Cream sitting on the couch crying with her knees to her chest. Amy sat next to her and rubbed her back. She knew things must have ended with Tails. She knew Tails was starting to act different ever since Sonic came into his life.

"Did he break up with you?" Amy asked.

"No! I did! He was keeping secrets from me!" Cream cried. "You need to go."

"O-Oh... I'll be in my room if you need me." Amy said standing up from the couch

"No." Cream said taking Amy's wrist. "I mean go get Sonic."

Amy grinned at Cream. She let go of Amy's wrist. Amy got changed into good running clothes. She grabbed her car keys and left the apartment. Before Amy went right to Tails house she had one stop to go to. She pulled up to a store and walked in. She was in and out in a flash. She put her item in the car and drove to Tail's house. Anger was filling her body. First Tails takes Sonic away from her. Then he plans to use Zonic for evil. Lastly, he hurts her best friend again. Tails was going to get it this time, and Amy wasn't going to hold back anymore. She thought Tails was her friend, but she was wrong.

Amy stopped her car. She pulled the keys out and opened the car door. She grabbed her item and held it tight. She stood in front of Tails' house. All the lights were off. Either Tails is sleeping or in his lab. Amy looked at her item. Her item was a grey pipe. She walked towards the front door and knocked on it. She waited for a while. She knew Tails must be in his lab. She had a feeling that Tails was getting rid of Sonic once and for all. Finally, the front door swung open. She wasn't going to waist anytime.

"If you're here for Cream you're-"

"HA!" Amy yelled hitting Tails on the head with the pipe.

Tails yells and grabs his head. He falls to his knees and Amy jumps over him. She throws her pipe and runs into the house. She has to find the lab. She was glad Tails gave her a tour of his house one day. She went to the basement and opened it. She shut the door and locked it. She ran down the stairs and there was another door. She punched in the password and the lab door opened up. It's dark in the lab the it's a little hard to see.

"Sonic..." Amy whispered. "Oh... Zonic..." Amy called out.

After looking around the lab, Amy finally see's Zonic. She runs over to him and grabs the bars of the cage. She looks around to room for a key. She finds the key that was just laying around and unlocked Zonic. He was fully charged. He opened the cage door and steps out.

"How many I help you?" Zonic asked.

"I need Sonic back."

"Processing"

There is a beeping sound. Amy put her hands to her chest. She needed Sonic back in her life. She looked back at the lab doors, which were closed. Tails wasn't coming. She kept telling herself that. Zonic's eyes lit up and Amy looked at him. Zonic starts to take off his suit. He pulls off his helmet and his quills move in front of his face. He pushes them back so Amy can see his face. Her eyes went wide and as she saw Zonic's eyes. They were pure green. The two look at each other in the eyes. Amy couldn't be any happier now.

"Hey Ames. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here to save you from Tails!"

"He's my master though. I can't leave him."

"You want to be free though. He's a mad man, Sonic. He doesn't care about you."

Sonic looks around the lab. Tails lab was a cruel place for anyone, but Tails. Amy looked around the lab too. If she was a robot she would hate to be living down here. It's cold and dark. It's like death was calling you. Sonic took everything in. He tried to remember all the nice things Tails had done for him. Sadly, Sonic couldn't think of anything. The only thing Sonic could think of was meeting Amy, but he did that on his own. Sonic looks at Amy and he nods at her. Amy smiles and grabs his hand. They head to the lab doors, but they stopped as the doors open. Tails is standing in front of them. Sonic stands in front of Amy and puts his fists up.

"Move Zonic! She's seen to much!" Tails yelled with wild hair.

"No. I don't take orders from you anymore."

Tails glared at Sonic. Tails knew Zonic was gone forever now. They didn't say anything for a moment. Tails looked behind Sonic and his suit was on the ground. Tails looked back at Sonic. He had an idea growing inside his brain. Even though Sonic didn't have his suit on, Tails could still control him. Sonic was still wired to Tails with or without the suit. Tails pulls out his device and pressed a button. Sonic starts to scream in pain. He falls to his knees and holds his head tight. Amy knows this isn't a good thing so she runs away.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Sonic opens his eyes and gets a hold of himself. His head his pounding as he sits up. He looked around the lab with blurry eyes. He needs something that can help fight off Tails. Sonic needed to save Amy. Sonic looks at the counter he always sat on. There were tons of tubes. Sonic crawled over and pulled himself up. He grabs a random tube filled with a clear liquid.

With Tails and Amy, she was still running around his lab. It was a really big lab with some hiding spots. Tails stopped running and grab his laser gun. As Amy is running Tails aims at her. He shots and Amy ducks down. He missed and the laser hit a pipe and gas is coming out of it now. The room is all foggy now. Tails knows this type of gas can make people go crazy so he grabs a mask and puts it on. The fumes won't get to him now. Although it will get to Amy real fast, and Tails was right. Amy falls on the floor coughing. Tails hears her coughing and he slowly walks over to her. Amy can see Tails eyes... He looked crazy. He is crazy!

"Finally!" Tails says.

Tails points his laser gun at Amy. She closes her eyes and waits for the pain to kick in. This was the end for her. She just knows it.

"HA!" Sonic yells kicking the laser gun out of Tails' hand.

Sonic pulls off a pipe from the wall and hits Tails in the stomach. Tails grabs his stomach in pain and Sonic knees his chin. Tails falls on his back and Sonic picked up Tails and throws him in a corner. Sonic looks at Amy, who is now passed out. She needs to get out of here. The fumes didn't get to Sonic since he is a robot, however he did fell a little dizzy. He opens the tube with the clear liquid. He picks up Amy and heads to the lab door. Sonic turns back and the fog is everywhere that he couldn't see Tails anymore. Smoke is filling the house now. Sonic (who is holding Amy) runs up the basement stairs. They make it outside and Amy wakes up. Sonic sets her in the grass. Sonic opens looks at clear liquid. He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. He opens his eyes and throws the liquid in the front door. The whole house blows up. Fire surround Tails' house.

"I'm sorry Master." Sonic said.

 **XXX**

It's been a week later. Sonic was staying at Amy and Cream's apartment. He slept on the counter. Amy told Cream everything that happen. She was upset about Tails. She didn't want that to happen, but she was wrong. Tails was inside his house when it blew up. No one could live through that, except Tails.

"I still can't believe Tails is going to jail." Cream said watching TV.

"I still can't believe that he survived that blow out!" Amy said.

Tails was sent to jail for life. He was a mad man. Everyone was happy that Tails was locked up for good, but they were also scared. Tails is very smart and he could escape from prison and find Sonic again, but that was never going to happen. Tails was sent to prison island. There were no boats at all. Tails wasn't allowed to make any phone calls or anything. He couldn't put his hands on anything or anyone.

"Ready Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yea!" Amy said getting up from the couch.

"Where are you two going?" Cream asked.

"We're going out on a date." Amy said hugging Sonic's arm.

"Have fun."

"We will!"

Sonic and Amy left. Cream grinned as she thought about what they might do. Sonic still had so much to learn about. Amy was teaching him so many things. Sonic found out his favorite food right from the start. Amy showed Sonic everything in town. The mall, clothes, parks, sports, and the pool. Sonic didn't have a great time at the pool. He hated water.

"This is the park at night." Amy said.

"I remember this. I slept under that tree." Sonic pointed.

Sonic dragged Amy to the tree. He sat down and pulled Amy down with him. They cuddled under the tree. They watched the stars together. The moon was out too. Amy couldn't be happier. Sonic looked up the sky. Amy knew what he was doing.

"What time is it? Amy asked.

"10:10." Sonic replied.

"Make a wish!"

Amy closed her eyes and made a wish. Sonic looked at her. He didn't know what a wish was. Sonic thought of something.

"I want a wish." Sonic said.

"You can't get a wish. You just make it."

"Like babies?"

"It's a different process, but yes."

"I want to be real." Sonic said looking at the sky.

Amy smiled and held Sonic's hand. He looked down and saw that their hands were together.

"High five?" Sonic asked.

Amy grinned and let go of his hand. They both held out their hand and clapped them together. Soon, the two of them went back to the apartment. Cream was fast asleep in bed. It was a good thing Amy and Cream don't share a room. Amy took Sonic into her room and shut the door. Amy pulled the covers off of the bed and crawled into bed.

"I will sleep on the counter." Sonic said walking into the bathroom.

"No. You need to feel what a bed feels like."

Sonic turned around and sat on the bed. Amy showed him how to lay down a relax. Sonic laid down on his back and his hands were to his sides. Amy looked at him and noticed something. His chest was moving up and down. The two of them looked at each other. Sonic put his hand on Amy's chest.

"Your heart is beating fast." Sonic said.

"Yea. It is."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love."

Sonic didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything because Amy had kissed him. He noticed her eyes were closed so he closed his eyes too. He put his hand on her cheek. Amy got on top of Sonic and put her hands on his shoulders. She pulled apart and sat up.

"S-S-Sonic?" Amy stuttered.

Sonic smiled at Amy. She had tears in her eyes. Sonic had light green eyes. His shoulders were soft. His quills were longer and his face had color. His muzzle had fur and his nose was twitching. Amy put her hand on his chest.

"I want you to feel something." Amy said taking Sonic's hand.

She put his hand over his chest and pressed down. Sonic chuckled and looked at Amy. Sonic had a heart beat. He was a real life hedgehog! Sonic sat up and hugged Amy tight. Tears flowed out of Amy's eyes. She made Sonic real. He could feel happiness, sadness, pain, hurt, discomfort, and most of all love.

"I'm finally real." Sonic said touching his face.

"Yes. Yes you are."

Sonic put his hand and Amy looked at it. He could finally feel a high five. Amy clapped her hand together with Sonic's hand. They both laughed and kissed each other.

Sonic beat Zonic. All that was needed was love. Zonic was full of hate and anger. While Sonic was full of love and compassion. The two didn't mix well at all. That's why they would always fight with each other. Trying to get closer to Tails. Trying to be free and not tied down. It wasn't fun a living a double life, but now Sonic had a normal life. He was finally real.

"Now I know what a high five feels like." Sonic said with a grin.

* * *

 **AW! That was cute! I was smiling the whole time while writing this chapter. I was going to kill Tails, but I couldn't do that. He's so cute! (Like Sonamy) I hoped you guys liked the story. _My next story is " Holiday Horror" _and the **_**story**_ _**After that is "Life's Horror part 4!"  
**_


End file.
